


Co ma gawron do sekretarzyka?

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cosplay, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, challenge
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fik powstał z okazji wyzwania literackiego (Wyzwanie! - 7 dni z twoim OTP!).<br/>Zastanawiałam się nad Kyluxem, ale Alicja i Kapelusznik ostatnio skradli moje serce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dzień 1- AU

**Author's Note:**

> Bez zastanowienia wybrałam dla nich psychiatryk.
> 
> Przepraszam za ewentualny brak realizmu, nigdy nie byłam w psychiatryku. xD

Alicja ostatnio przestała miewać złe sny. Niebywałe, tabletki potrafią czynić cuda. 

Dzięki  nim mogła normalnie pójść spać, bez lęku przed kolejną wizja z niebieskimi gąsienicami i przerażającymi kobietami.

Żadnych królików w ubraniach. Żadnych napojów, od których się malało. Żadnych uśmiechniętych kotów

Króliki nie chodzą w ubraniach, napój nie odbierze ci wielu centymetrów wzrostu, a koty się nie uśmiechają. 

I teraz były tylko ściany, porysowany sufit, miły personel. 

 

_A co, jeśli ściany zakrzywiłyby się, z sufitu zaczęłyby wyglądać twarze, a personel nosiłby twarogi na głowach i flamingi za pasem?_

_Nie, Alicjo.  
_

_A co, jeśli wrócę do domu, a sny powrócą?_

_Nie, Alicjo.  
_

_A co by się stało, gdybym wyskoczyła? Poleciałabym?_

_Nie, Alicjo._

 

\- NIE! - wrzasnęła na głos, a potem wplotła palce we włosy i opuściła głowę. Zaczęła ciężko oddychać. 

Było już po ciszy nocnej i nie chciała, żeby zlatywały się pielęgniarki. Dobrze, że miała swój własny, malutki pokój, nie obudziła żadnego współlokatora. 

Na ogół lubiła samotność, ale tym razem zrobiło jej się nieswojo. 

 

Zaczęła grzebać w swoich gęstych włosach, aż w końcu znalazła to, co chciała : spinkę. Sanitariusze zamykali ich na noc, co w sumie nie było dla niej zaskoczeniem. 

Włożyła ją do zamka i zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała kliknięcie, a drzwi ustąpiły. 

Powoli wyszła na skąpany w ciemności korytarz, ostrożnie stawiała kroki. 

 

Kolejne drzwi, kolejny zamek, kolejny sukces.

\- Kapeluszniku? - szepnęła, gdy weszła do sali. 

Coś poruszyło się na łóżku.

\- Kapeluszniku? - powtórzyła. 

\- Alicja? - odezwał się zachrypnięty głos. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Było mi smutno i za dużo myślałam. 

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. 

\- Dlatego przyszłaś do największego wariata na oddziale? Mądrze, Alicjo. 

\- Pozwolisz mi tu zostać. - To nie było pytanie. Bardziej oczywiste stwierdzenie. 

\- Tak. Usiądziesz? - Nie widziała go, ale była pewna, że wyciągnął rękę w zapraszającym geście i lekko się skłonił. 

Blondynka kiwnęła głową i podeszła do wąskiego łóżka. Przycupnęła na nim, a potem splotła swoje drobne palce ze zwinnymi palcami rudzielca. 

\- Znowu coś ci się śniło?

\- Nie. Ale druga Alicja mówiła do mnie w głowie.

\- Do mnie też mówi druga Alicja. I drugi Kapelusznik. Królowe też. Cały tłum,  czasem chciałbym, żeby się zamknęli. 

Dziewczyna prychnęła z rozbawieniem, a potem przejechała opuszkiem po bliznach na jego dłoni. Kiedyś powiedział, ze robił je igłami. 

\- Lubię twoje blizny - wypaliła.

\- Co ma piernik do wiatraka?

\- A co ma gawron do sekretarzyka?

Zaśmiali się cicho. Wspomnienie ich żartu było dla nich przyjemne. 

Potem zapanowało milczenie. Po prostu siedzieli, błądzili daleko myślami. Mogliby zostać uznani za lalki, gdyby nie to, ze Alicja cały czas głaskała jego dłoń. 

Nie wiedzieli, jak długo tak siedzieli, żadne z nich nie miało wyczucia czasu czasu. 

W końcu, dziewczyna zakłóciła ciszę.

\- Kapeluszniku?

\- Alicjo. 

\- Czy koty się uśmiechają?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. 

\- W naszym świecie mogą - szepnął i ucałował jej włosy.


	2. Dzień 2 - Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie umiem w Cosplay, nie umiem w rysowanie, więc...
> 
>  
> 
> Znalazłam coś takiego. I spodobało mi się. :')


	3. Dzień 3 - Crossover

Siedzieli w trójkę przy stole. 

 

\- Herbaty? - spytał uprzejmie Kapelusznik.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Wabi gnębiwtryski.

\- Faktycznie - mężczyzna zmieszał się. - Gnębiwtryski to prawdziwa zmora. Prawda, Alicjo?

Blondynka kiwnęła głową. 

\- Mnie irytują nargle 

\- Mi nie przeszkadzają. Tylko cicho bzyczą. O, w tym gąszczu też są. - Luna wskazała wiszące nad nimi jemioły. 

Alicja i Kapelusznik spojrzeli na jemiołę. Faktycznie, dało się w niej słyszeć ciche bzyczenie. Potem ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i wyszczerzył zęby, a blondynka zaśmiała się. Potem mocniej uścisnęła jego dłoń. 

\- Bardzo ciekawi z was ludzie. - Luna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. 

\- Z ciebie również jest bardzo ciekawa osóbka - rudzielec mrugnął do niej, a Alicja poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. 

\- W naszym świecie jemioła inicjuje pocałunki - stwierdziła rzeczowo Lovegood.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby... - zaczęła blondynka, ale w tym samym momencie Kapelusznik przycisnął swoje usta do jej ust.

Potem odsunął się, pogłaskał po policzku i spojrzał w oczy.

\- Co to miało być? - wydukała Alicja. Na jej twarz wypłynęły rumieńce. 

\- Pewien gnębiwtrysk rozkazał mi to zrobić. 

Luna zaczęła chichotać, ale oni nadal spoglądali w swoje oczy. Tak naprawdę, po raz pierwszy. 

\- Wiesz, dla mnie też są bardzo przekonujące - szepnęła dziewczyna.

I tym razem, to ona pocałowała jego. 

 


	4. Dzień 4 - Dzień wolny/wakacje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krótko i bez weny. No cóż. xD

Zdziwiła się, gdy obudziła się rano i usłyszała znajomy terkot maszyny do szycia. Przetarła oczy i podniosła głowę.

\- Co robisz? - spytała z zaciekawieniem.

Kapelusznik podskoczył ze strachu, a potem odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Wykonuję swoją robotę - szepnął zaciekle. - Robię kapelusze.

Alicja przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, a potem wstała i podeszła do niego.

\- A nie możemy zrobić sobie dnia wolnego? - zaproponowała.

\- Dzień wolny? - zdziwil się meżcyzna. - Ale dlaczego?

\- Będzie zabawnie - zaśmiala się blondynka. - Możemy frygidrygać. I przejechać się na bandzierchlaście.

\- Spodobało ci się od ostatniego razu - mruknął z uśmiechem.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak. To pójdziesz?

\- Kapelusze to nie zające. Mogą poczekać.

Złapała jego dłoń i pomogła mu wstać. Potem pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Idźmy - zarządziła.

***

Po przejażdżce na bandzierchlaście, herbacie z Zającem i rozmowie z bliźniakami położyli się na trawie i obserwowali chmury.

\- Podoba mi się - rzekł.

\- Ta chmura przypomina mi Żaberzwłoka - wypaliła Alicja.

\- Żaberzwłok juz nam nie zagraża - szepnął mężczyzna.

\- Masz rację. Zabiłam go. A mówiłam, że nie gładzę.

\- Czasem trzeba gładzić, by móc kochać innych.

Westchnęła i oparła głowę na jego obojczyku.

\- Kocham cię - szepnęła. - Chciałabym złapać tę chwilę i trzymać ją w słoiku.

\- Ja trzymałbym ją w dzbanku do herbaty.

\- Tak jak mnie?

\- Dokładnie jak ciebie.

Niebo zgasło, a gwiazdy zapaliły się.  
Rudzielec i blondynka wpatrywali się w migoczące obiekty, aż w końcu zasnęli.


	5. Dzień 5 - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chyba moje ulubione dzieciątko.

W Krainie Czarów panowała już noc. Wszyscy spali.

No cóż, prawie wszyscy.

Kapelusznik leżał w swoim łóżku i przykrywał się krzywym, zszytym z różnych materiałów kocem.

_Och, Alicjo..._

Spoglądał na sufit, obserwował pęknięcia i myślał.

_Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że musisz wracać do domu? Dlaczego piłaś ten cholerny jad żaberzwłoka, który zabrał cię ode mnie, żebyś wróciła do tego nędznego świata, w którym nie ma niczego oprócz cierpienia, smutku i niezrozumienia, dlaczego, Alicjo?_

Jego oczy pociemniały tak jak zawsze, gdy się denerwował.

_I teraz pewnie siedzisz z innymi ludźmi, znów jesteś inną Alicją, nie pamiętasz mnie i jeśli tu wrócisz, to i tak nie będziesz mnie kojarzyła, będę musiał tobie przypominać. Będziesz mniej bardziej. A wrócisz tylko, gdy pojawi się zagrożenie. A ja nie chcę zagrożeń._

Poczuł w ustach smak goryczy. Powstrzymał się przed splunięciem.

_Czy gdybym był w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby mojemu życiu coś zagrażało, to zrobiłabyś z tym coś, czy może nadal żyłabyś w tym swoim świecie?_

Podniósł się i chwycił leżącą na szafce igłę.

_Czuję teraz ból, wiesz? Ból czuję. A ty się nie zjawiasz, mimo krwi płynącej po mojej dłoni. Robię coś źle? A może mój los jest zbyt mało istotną rzeczą, żebyś musiała gonić królika?_

Jego usta wykrzywił grymas. Obwiązał ukłucie chusteczką.

_Alicjo, czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz? Czy u ciebie jest dzień, czy noc?_

_Wszystko stało się lepsze. Biała Królowa sprawiedliwie rządzi, mam dużo roboty, znów trwa zabawa i tańce, ale nie umiem już tak dobrze frygidrygać, bo codziennie umieram. Czasem dostrzegam jasne włosy i pojawia się we mnie nadzieja, ale po chwili gaśnie, bo nie są tak wyjątkowe jak twoje. Tylko ty masz takie przyjemne w dotyku fale._

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął. To i tak nic mu nie dawało, jedynie wzmagało frustrację.

_Alicjo, moja śliczna mała Alicjo. Pamiętasz, jak spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, a ty byłaś małą, słodką dziewczynką? Wtedy jeszcze cię nie kochałem i chyba dobrze, bo to nie byłoby poprawne ale teraz jesteś już dorosła, stałaś się kobietą, a ja nie zestarzałem się zbytnio, wiec chyba mam prawo, ma cholerne prawo cię kochać. Mam rację?_

Nie mógł przestać. Chciał obrócić się na bok i zasnąć, ale coś kazało mu mówić do siedzącej w jego głowie Alicji. Może już całkowicie wariował, to było całkiem prawdopodobne.

_Ostatnio zrobiłem dla ciebie kapelusz. Niebieski, żeby pasowało twojej sukienki i twoich ślicznych oczu. Będzie dobrze leżał na twoich włosach, nie sprawi, ze będą przyklapnięte. Nie, nie chcemy takiego efektu prawda? Prawda, Alicjo? My chcemy, żeby włosy nam sterczały, żeby miały swoją radosną objętość, co nie?_

Na chwilę wyciszył myśli i skupił się na odgłosach z podwórka. Słyszał jedynie cykanie świerszczy. Czego on się spodziewał? Że Alicja, jego Alicja tak po prostu będzie tańczyć pod jego drzwiami? Że wpadnie mu w ramiona? Nonsens.

_Alicjo, proszę, odezwij się. Kurwa, Alicjo, proszę._

Cisza.

***

Alicja kręciła się niespokojnie na koi. Statek powoli płynął w stronę wybrzeży Chin, a ona nie mogła zasnąć.

Czuła się tak, jakby ktoś ciągle do niej krzyczał, wwierca się w jej głowę.

Bardzo tęskniła za Kapelusznikiem. Bardzo.

 


	6. Dzień 6 - songfick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pisane do "Mountains beyond mountains" zespołu Arcade Fire.

[Mountains beyond mountains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awHWColYQ90)

 

 

_They heard me singing and they told me to stop  
Quit these pretentious things and just punch the clock _

_(Usłyszeli mój śpiew i kazali się przymknąć:  
Daruj sobie te górnolotne myśli i wracaj do rzeczywistości)_

 

Alicja miała swoje zdanie. Nie chciała wychodzić za żadnego rudego przygłupa, nie zamierzała tolerować schizofrenicznych wizji swojej starej, czekającej na księcia ciotki. Nie miała zamiaru ukrywać faktu, że mąż jej ukochanej siostry ja zdradza. 

Ale zawsze, gdy wyrażała swoje zdanie, słyszała to krótkie stwierdzenie.

\- Przymknij się. Dobrze? 

Zaciskała pięści. Zgrzytała zębami. Na nic więcej nie mogla sobie pozwolić. 

 

 

_These days my life, I feel it has no purpose  
But late at night the feelings swim to the surface_

_(Ostatnimi czasy moje życie nie ma celu  
Lecz późnymi wieczorami uczucia wypływają na powierzchnię)_

 

Tylko w nocy mogla pozwolić sobie na kreowanie własnego świata, w którym nie było pończoch, skandali, zdrad i inicjowanych małżeństw. 

Odwiedzała Krainę Czarów. Każdej nocy. I tam czuła się jak w domu. Zwłaszcza, gdy obok niej pojawiała się ta jedna osoba. Człowiek z obandażowanymi dłońmi.

 

 _'Cause on the surface the city lights shine_  
They're calling at me, come and find your kind   


  
_(Gdyż na powierzchni lśnią miejskie światła  
Wzywają mnie, bym znalazła podobnych sobie)_

 

O tak, w świecie jej snów było wielu podobnych do niej. Godzinami rozprawiała z bliźniakami na temat tego, co jest lepsze, a co gorsze. Wdawała się w filozoficzne pogawędki z Kotem, starała się zrozumieć Marcowego Zająca. Rozmawiała z Białą Królową o pokoju. Wspominała z nią Chwarny Dzień. _  
_

Ale najwięcej tematów miała z rudzielcem. Tylko z nim mogła odkrywać nowe znaczenia słów, znajdować nowe porównania i pić herbatę.

 

 

_Sometimes I wonder if the World's so small_   
_That we can never get away from the sprawl_

_(Czasami zastanawiam się, czy świat jest tak mały  
Że nigdy nie wydostaniemy się z obrzeży) _

 

 

 

 

Bardzo żałowała, że nie mogła przenieść swoich przyjaciół do prawdziwego świata. Chciała wyciągnąć ich za granicę jawy i snu. Gdy czuła, że zaczyna wracać do rzeczywistości, próbowała chwytać Kapelusznika za rękaw i ciągnąć go za sobą. _  
_

Budziła się z palcami zaciśniętymi na kołdrze.

 

 _Living in the sprawl_  
Dead shopping malls rise like mountains beyond mountains  
And there's no end in sight  
I need the darkness, someone please cut the lights 

_Żyjąc na obrzeżach_  
Martwe centra handlowe wznoszą się niczym góry na horyzoncie  
I nie zanosi się, by miało się to zmienić  
Potrzeba mi ciemności, niech ktoś zgasi światła   


 

Czasem szli za rękę w stronę zgliszcz, które były teraz jedynym śladem po obecności Czerwonej Królowej, nie licząc opuszczonego zamku. _  
_

Niektóre rusztowania ciągle tliły się niewyraźnym ogniem. Świeciły w nocy, co nie podobało się Alicji. Kapelusznik wiedział o tym, więc mocniej ściskał jej dłoń, chociaż sam mierzył się ze swoimi demonami. Ciągle widział śmierć rycerzy, czuł gorący oddech Żaberzwłoka. _  
_

Ale gdy obok niego była pewna osóbka, problemy przestawały mieć aż takie ogromne znaczenie. Liczyło się tu i teraz. _  
_

_We rode our bikes to the nearest park_  
Sat under the swings and kissed in the dark  
We shield our eyes from the police lights  
We run away, but we don't know why 

_(Pojechaliśmy na rowerach do najbliższego parku_  
Usiedliśmy pod huśtawkami i całowaliśmy się w ciemności  
Zasłoniliśmy oczy przed policyjnymi światłami  
I uciekliśmy, chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego)  


 

Pamiętała ich pierwszy pocałunek. Nie dlatego, ze był pierwszy. Po prostu był wyjątkowy. _  
_

Uciekli wtedy z polanki, gonili się po lesie, wpadając na siebie i wymieniając się dziwnymi uwagami na temat otoczenia.

Gdy się zmęczyli, usiedli  pod gałęzią. _  
_

\- Wiesz, ja też jeszcze przed śniadaniem wierzę w sześć zupełnie niemożliwych rzeczy - zagadał ją Kapelusznik.

\- Na serio? W jakie? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

\- Po pierwsze, po drugie, trzecie, czwarte, piąte i szóste zarazem: pocałuję dzisiaj Alicję. _  
_

Blondynka otworzyła szerzej oczy, a mężczyzna nachylił się do niej i delikatnie ją pocałował. Potem odsunął się, a na jego ustach pojawił się smutny uśmiech. _  
_

Alicja chciała coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszeli w oddali szczęk zbroi. Patrole Białej Królowej co jakiś czas sprawdzały, czy wszystko jest dobrze. _  
_

Chwyciła go za rękę, uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła go za sobą. Żołnierze nie byli ich wrogami, ale i tak uciekli. Było zabawnie.

 

 _On the black river, the city lights shine_  
They're screaming at us, we don't need your kind  
Sometimes I wonder if the world's so small  
That we can never get away from the sprawl 

_(W czarnej rzece odbijają się miejskie światła_  
Krzyczą do nas: nie potrzeba tu takich jak wy!  
Czasami zastanawiam się, czy świat jest tak mały  
Że nigdy nie wydostaniemy się z obrzeży)

 

W ten sam dzień poszli nad rzekę, a Alicja nie wspominała o spontanicznym pocałunku. Nie czuła takiej potrzeby. _  
_

Położyli się przy brzegu i obserwowali swoje zniekształcone przez nurt odbicia. _  
_

\- Nawet teraz jesteś piękna - stwierdził Kapelusznik. _  
_

\- Chciałabym zostać tu na zawsze - mruknęła dziewczyna. - W moim świecie wygoniliby mnie, powiedzieliby, że nie mam gapić się na swoje odbicie w rzece. _  
_

Gdybym tam był, to kazałbym im się zamknąć, a potem zrobiłbym dla ciebie specjalne lustro, w którym wygląda się tak jak to odbicie. _  
_

Blondynka zaśmiała się i pocałowała jego nos. _  
_

Była mu wdzięczna. _  
_

Kochała go.

 


	7. Dzień 7 - spotkanie po latach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni dzień, wszystkie opka były w klimacie miniaturowym, a to będzie wyjątkowo malusieńkie. Polubiłam takie krótkie formy, niedługo zabiorę się za prompty z kyluxem i chyba tez będą takie króciutkie.

Wpadła do króliczej nory, ale już nie była tą samą Alicją. Na jej ładnej twarzy pojawiły się pierwsze zmarszczki, na włosach zagościły siwe pasma. 

Dla niego to nie miało znaczenia. 

Rzuciła się w jego ramiona, a on po prostu ją obejmował, łzy wsiąkały w jego koszulę i w złoto-szare włosy. 

Nie musieli niczego mówić. W uścisku przekazali sobie wszystkie, tłumione przez wiele lat uczucia i emocje. 

Gwiazdy cicho mrugały, księżyc rzucał cień na rosnące obok nich gigantyczne grzyby, a oni trwali. Bali się chwili, w której musieli w końcu siebie puścić. 

Na razie nie następowała. Było im z tym dobrze. 

W końcu cisza została przerwana przez Kapelusznika. 

\- Jednak jesteś bardziej bardziej - szepnął. 

\- Nie zmieniłeś się. Ani trochę. - Blondynka schowała twarz w jego ubraniu. 

\- A ty wypiękniałaś - stwierdził rudzielec z zachwytem. 

Oboje wiedzieli, że prawda była inna, że uroda przemija z wiekiem. Ale to nie był dobry moment na wypominanie drobnych odchyleń od rzeczywistości.

A może Kapelusznik nie kłamał?

Prawdę mógł znać tylko on, ewentualnie Kot, który przez cały czas przyglądał się tej scenie z ukrycia. 

 


End file.
